Naruto's Curiosity and Sakura's Sarrow
by kutoki
Summary: What would happen if Naruto started compairing Sasuke to a frozen pole. A shadow lurks. SasuNaru


Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me cause if it did my friend Katie # Q (don't ask) wouldn't like it. XD

One night Naruto couldn't sleep and for some unknown reason his thoughts drifted to winter time. He himself hated it. Maybe because that season seemed the saddest time of year or the fact that when he was little he was dared to stick his tongue to a pole when it was really cold. Of course his tongue stuck and everyone laughed. Iruka sensei helped get him unstuck and then lectured him on why he should never do that again.

Then for some unknown reason he thought. 'I wonder what would happen if someone kissed that bastard Sasuke. Maybe there tongue would freeze to his.' Naruto started to laugh quietly since it was early in the morning. Yes since Naruto had took him away from Orochimaru Sasuke had been more cold and distant.Then Naruto thought of a plan to find out.

The next day Naruto made sure he got to the meeting spot early. He saw Sasuke walk towards the bridge. Apparently the only way Sasuke could get away from his rabid fangirls was to wake up early in the morning which was perfect for Naruto's plan that he hadn't named yet.

"Oi teme!" Naruto said loudly.

"Hnn." came Sasuke's normal reply.

"Nothing I was just thinking about winter..." Naruto said. Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Dobe... why were you thinking of winter? It's summer." Sasuke asked curiosity quickly overtaking him.

" I remembered something that happened when I was little..."

"Nani yo?" Sasuke asked.

"Ano..." Naruto looked away acting like he was slightly embarrassed. "Don't tell Sakura-chan this but... when I was little some kids tricked me into sticking my tongue on a pole when it was like below zero outside and Iruka-sensei had to help me."

"Baka." Sasuke said and smirked the smirk he knew would get Naruto angry.

"Hey It's not my fault they said it was a giant grey candy cane!!!" Naruto started yelling.

"Shut up dobe, you'll wake everyone up."

" Are you trying to hide from your rabid fangirls again?"

"No.." Sasuke said calmly even though Naruto could tell Sasuke was getting angry.

"Nee Sasuke-teme."

"Nani yo?" Sasuke said and then felt lips on his own that tasted like miso ramen. Naruto was kissing him. After a while Naruto broke away and smiled.

"I guess I was wrong." Naruto smirked.

"Wrong about what?" Sasuke asked wiping some spit off his lip.

"I thought that if you were to get kissed by someone there tongue might freeze to your tongue but I guess I was wrong." Naruto was about to walk away when he was pulled into Sasuke so they were facing each other. Then Sasuke whispered.

"The only reason why is because you make me hot...dobe." Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruto shiver. Sasuke loosened his grip of Naruto then placed his hand under Naruto's chin and pushed up gently enough for it not to hurt but hard enough where as Naruto was forced to look up.

Naruto blushed as he saw obsidian eyes look at him and then he saw Sasuke was kissing him. At first he didn't know what to do but after a while he decided screw it. Not like any of those rabid fangirls are nearby and kissed Sasuke back. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke put his arms around Naruto's waist.

However they had no clue that one of Sasuke's fangirl's had been following them around and passed out when Naruto kissed Sasuke. When she woke up the pink haired devil saw Sasuke was enjoying the kiss and ran to her best friends place to tell her.

Naruto and Sasuke broke away and smirked. Then they remembered that Kakashi-sensei had a mission so they had the day off and went to their own places.

Later that day

Sakura walked through the park and saw Sasuke and Naruto sparring. She sighed. The person that had a crush on her was now dating or at least kissed the guy she and many others had a crush on. She wasn't against guy guy relationships... well at least if they didn't have anything to do with her Sasuke-kun. She sighed again and was about to walk off when she heard Naruto say.

"Hey Sakura-chan!!" Sakura looked at Naruto. She smiled and waved acting like she knew nothing.

"Hello Naruto... Good Morning Sasuke-kun." She said. "Ano... I got to go help Ino with the shop. I'll see you guys later."

"Ummm..ok.. bye." Naruto waved then felt arms wrap around him.

"Sasuke!! What are you doing? What if your rabid fangirls see us!"

"So what if they do Dobe. Your mine and mine only. If they have problems they can shrivel up and die."

Naruto sighed and leaned against Sasuke's chest. "So when should we tell everybody?"

Owari :.:Japanese words used in story:.: Oi- Hey teme-bastard (also Naruto's nickname for Sasuke)  
dobe- dead last (also Sasuke's nickname for Naruto)  
Nani yo- What Ano- that is Sensei-teacher Baka- Stupid, Moron, and so on Nee- Hey kun/chan- suffix to put at the end of a name.  
Owari- the end (if these aren't right please tell me the right words so i can change it)  
(thanks to invaderpixie and alora for the help.) 


End file.
